A Late Night Discussion
by Quiffin
Summary: Your favorite Jellicles talk about their crushes. I do not own CATS
1. The Tomkits

The four of them, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Plato, and Mistoffeeles, sat on the TSE1. The stars twinkled as midnight was approaching fast. The kitten Toms were discussing the most important of subjects. Queens.

"I'm just saying, they're a lot of trouble, they are." Said Tumble.

"Yeah, but they're far better company than you." Replied Pounce.

Tumble shrugged.

"So, who do you guys got your sights on?" Plato asked, with a hushed voice.

"I'm not really sure," Tumble said, "But Jemima sure is pretty. Got a nice voice, too."

The group nodded in approval.

"Me, I'm liking Vic. She's the most graceful queen in the 'yard."

Mistoffeeles stiffed at this. "Plato, I called dibs! You know I like her!"

"All's fair in love and war, my friend."

"Then I guess we'll let her decide!" Misto hissed.

"I guess so." Plato growled back.

The pair glared at each other and Tumble turned to Pounce, trying to changing the subject.

"So, Pounce. Who do you like?"

"Bombalurina." He said, puffing out his chest with pride. Tumble gaped at him and even Plato and Misto stopped bickering.

"Uh, isn't she a little... much for you?" Tumble asked delicately. He didn't really want to say too old for him, even though she kind of was. He was still a kitten by definition, after all.

"No way! I can handle her." He said defensively.

"Even if you can," Misto started, "Tugger will kill you before you get a chance."

"Wait! Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Tugger's got eyes for Bomba?" Pounce yelled. This was news for him.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice." Plato said, disbelievingly.

"Why do you think 'Lonz never goes after her? Or Admetus? Or-"

"But... He's got any queen he wants! Why does he have to have _her_?"

"Dude, just drop it."

"Drop what?"

The four kittens looked up, startled at the smooth voice.

"Uh, nothing, Tugger..." Pouncival said sheepishly. The large Tom looked them suspiciously.

"Alright then... Well, you guys better get back to Jenny's den. Time for bed."

There was a collective "Aww" and some grumbles, then all the kittens scampered off to bed.

Bomba came up behind Tugger and he slipped a paw about her waste.

"They are so cute." she sighed. Tugger nuzzled her. "They sure are."


	2. The Tomteens Previous Gen

The 5 of them, Munkustrap, Macavity, The Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, and Mungojerrie, sat on the top of a large garbage pile, discussing the most important of subjects of their teen years. Queens.

"I'm telling you, Munk. They're a lot more fun when you actually _talk_ to them." Tugger said, leaning back.

"Oh, stuff it, Tugger. Not all of us have to spend all our time thinking about Queens. Right?" He said looking at the other toms. Alonzo shook his head. He liked queens. He might not be as self absorbed as Tugger, but that didn't mean he didn't get around, too. Macavity shrugged. He kind of agreed with Tugger. Queens were certainly fun to mess with.

"Actually, I think Demeter's pretty attractive."

Tugger motion toward his brother. "See?" Munk just grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, still not convinced. Queens caused nothing but trouble. They were just another distraction from your work. And nothing got between him and his work.

"'Oi agree wit' ya, Munk." Mungojerrie confirmed.

Tugger rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You told me last week that you thought that new girl you met on the street- what's her name?"

"Ya mean Griddlebone?"

"Yeah- that's the one. You told me you thought she was cute."

"Well-"

"And you talk to Bomba an awful lot, too." He added, a bit of venom sneaking its way into his voice.

"Hhhm," Munk said, leaning forward, a mischievous look on his face. "Do I sense… jealousy?"

"Wha- no!" Tugger cried defensively, puffing up his chest. "The Rum Tum Tugger does not get tied down, thank you very much."

Munk snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Just face it."

"Well, she's smokin' hot, but… The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't get tied down!"

"Hey, if you don't want her, could I take a crack?" Alonzo said, nudging him in the side. Tugger turned to him, still puffed up, and looking just a bit scary.

"You already have Cassandra." He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Alonzo shrugged. He couldn't disagree with that. He was thinking lately about asking her out, but he wasn't sure. He still had a lot of training to do to become the Second Protector, and he had too much fun with the other Queens.

"Boys!" Called a bright voice from below.

"Coming, Jenny!"


	3. The Queenkits

Four young queens, Jemima, Etcetera, Victoria, and Electra, sat gossiping in a close circle, on top of the TSE-1 car. A group of tom-kits played tag below them. The adults were somewhere outside of the junkyard, running errands. Victoria let loose a soft, wistful sigh.

"What is it, Victoria?" Jemima, the youngest kitten, asked. Victoria smiled. "Oh, nothing…" she replied shyly. Cettie nudged her friend.

"Aw, c'mon. Tell us!" She urged.

"Well… I was just thinking about Mistoffelees." She giggled. The others squeeled and giggled with her. Except for Electra. She looked confused.

"Wait- I thought you liked Plato?" She asked. She had seen them around every once in a while together in the junkyard. They were always talking and laughing. Maybe she had just assumed it?

"Well," Victoria began, "I'm not really sure who I like. I mean Plato is so nice a chivalrous. I remember one time, I was really hungry when we were at the park, he bought me vanilla ice cream! It was so sweet. But Misto is just so… Mysterious. And he's kind and charitable and-" She let loose another sigh. "I just don't know. What about you girls?"

"I love Tugger!" Etcetera yelled, loudly, clasping her hands over her heart. "He's absolutely perfect!" She swooned.

Jemima nodded vigorously in agreement. She was still a little young for crushes yet, but Tugger was really cute. For an adult.

Victoria laughed with her friend. "He is super cute."

"What about you, Electra?" Cettie asked. Electra shrugged and looked down bashfully. "I dunno."

"Oh come on! If you HAD to choose. Like if you were stranded with one of the Toms, and you were the last two cats on earth and had to repopulate, who would it be?"

Electra paused for a moment and thought.

"Hmm... I think Tumblebrutus!" She said finally. "He seems really sweet, and he sure is handsome. Our kittens would be adorable!"

The girls all nodded in approval.

"I can't wait until we all get to go to the Ball as Queens and get mates! Victoria you're so lucky you get to-"

She was cut off as a ball bounced against the car.

"Hey!" Cettie hissed. "What was that for?"

"Sorry!"


End file.
